Nuits de FoF - Recueil Harry Potter
by OceeSnape
Summary: Vous trouverez dans ce recueil différents OS d'une longueur variable se référant à l'univers Harry Potter écrits dans le cadre des Nuits de FoF. Il y a un peu de tout, toujours dans le tout public. Bonne lecture
1. Hôpital

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cade des Nuits du FoF (#90 _7 octobre 2017_ ) sur le thème **« Hôpital »**. Ceci est ma première participation a cet exercice de style. Je suis donc preneuse de tous vos conseils constructifs.

Un cri… et puis plus rien.

Les détecteurs s'emballent, des médecins accourent auprès de mon aimée. Je ne comprends rien, je ne ressens rien, sauf cette peur sourde qui me tiraille l'estomac… C'est un sentiment qui m'est inconnu, jamais je n'aurais cru que moi, Severus Snape, aurait si peur un jour. Jamais je n'aurais pensé être si affaibli, et que la source de cette faiblesse serait… une femme.

J'étais destiné à mourir, et voilà que grâce à moi, une nouvelle vie naît… mais je n'ai toujours pas entendu le hurlement si reconnaissable d'un nouveau-né, et j'ai toujours cette peur qui grandit en moi et qui empli maintenant ma cage thoracique. Il faut que tu ressaisisses Severus. Mais comment pourrais-je me ressaisir alors que je suis en train de perde l'une des choses les plus précieuses de ma vie… Cette jeune et jolie femme d'une trentaine d'année qui est mienne.

Notre histoire n'était pas innée, d'ailleurs je me demande encore parfois comment l'on a pu en arriver là. Tout a démarré à la suite d'une réponse à mon article dans la _Revue du Potioniste_ ce mois de mars 2005. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'ai reçu ce hibou m'apportant un avis concernant ma publication du mois. Je parlais de ma découverte, une potion contrant les effets du Doloris, à prendre de manière préventive. Mon interlocutrice, sous le couvert de l'anonymat, me reprochait une partie de la composition de ma potion, en argumentant notamment un coût trop cher pour des produits pouvant aisément être remplacés par d'autres plus efficaces et moins couteux.

S'en était suivi plusieurs échanges épistolaires, puis une rencontre où j'ai eu la surprise de redécouvrir une personnalité du monde magique, sous un autre angle. Cette rencontre s'étant bien passé, nous nous étions revus, et je m'étais attaché à tant de brillance et d'esprit. Alors, une nuit après un débat houleux mais vif sur les propriétés et l'usage du crin de licorne dans des potions, elle a terminé dans mon lit, qu'elle n'a jamais quitté. Ce qu'elle était belle et stimulante. Et nous voici, 7 ans après cette lettre, mon ancienne élève est devenue ma femme, une potioniste redoutable et une femme intelligente, aimante et admirable.

Et je me tiens là, dans cette pièce au mur blanc, au sol écru, sans fenêtres et illuminée par des néons vibrants. J'observe chaque recoin de la pièce. J'arrive à distinguer les outils rangés dans chaque boite transparente qu'il y a dans l'étagère du fond. Je sens cette odeur chimique de produits de nettoyage spécialisés. Puis je vois ces différentes personnes s'affairer autour d'une forme humaine, pâle, le fantôme de ma compagne. Elle ne ressemble plus à elle-même, recouverte de couvertures, entourées de personnel médical en blouse saumon… Même sa chevelure ébouriffée que j'aime tant n'est plus visible… je me perds dans ma contemplation et dans ma peur, replié sur moi-même et aveugle aux sollicitations extérieures. Je sens de l'humidité couler sur ma joue, je ne peux pas être en train de pleurer, pas moi.

Une main délicate se pose sur mon épaule gauche, je sursaute, regarde autour de moi, confus. Et je vois cette infirmière soutenant un tas de tissu et de chair.

 _« Monsieur Snape, je vous présente votre fils. »_


	2. Punition

Cet OS a été écrit dans le cade des Nuits du FoF (#90 _7 octobre 2017_ ) sur le thème **« Punition »**. Ceci est ma première participation à cet exercice de style. Je suis donc preneuse de tous vos conseils constructifs.

Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est totalement absurde, mais j'ai honnêtement bien rigolé en le rédigeant et en le relisant. Bonne lecture !

* * *

D'une manière totalement incongrue, Dumbledore avait ressuscité. Plus vivant que jamais, il avait repris sa position de Directeur. Son passage dans l'au-delà et la fin de la guerre l'avait rendu encore plus détaché et malicieux. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces raisons qu'il était maintenant totalement admis que la Forêt Interdite ne l'était plus vraiment, et que des visites guidées à dos de loup-garou s'organisaient chaque soir de pleine lune. Au chapitre des choses inédites qui s'étaient installées à Poudlard, nous pouvions encore noter des tournois inter-maisons obligatoires de bataille navale ou des ateliers de confection de bonbons au citron.

Mais là où notre cher directeur s'était encore une fois illustré dans l'art de l'absurde, c'était au niveau des punitions. Il avait engagé à temps partiel les jumeaux Weasley, leur permettant par la même occasion d'installer leur laboratoire de Farces et Attrapes dans la tour nord-est du château, logés, nourris, blanchis.

A l'ère des jumeaux Weasley, les punitions étaient devenues plus insolites que des simples décrassages de chaudrons ou lavage d'arrières de tableaux.

D'ailleurs, nous allons assister ce soir à l'exemple de l'une de leur nouvelle idée de punition.

« - Miss Regent ! Quel plaisir de nous avoir avec nous ce soir, murmura Dumbledore, un sourire dans la voix. Je vous présente Messieurs Fred et George Weasley. Ils auront comme tâche de vous surveiller et de mener à bien votre punition, répondant à votre infraction commise mercredi dernier. Je viendrai voir d'ici deux heures comment cela se passe. Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée. »

Cette élève de Serdaigle était peu rassurée, elle avait ouï dire des manières quelque peu farfelues des frères Weasley. Elle fût emmenée au sommet de la tour abritant les quartiers de ses geôliers du soir.

« - Bienvenue mademoiselle, voici l'endroit où se déroulera votre punition, déclama Fred. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Loin devant elle s'étendait une nuée de volatiles, des poulets semblerait-il. Ils étaient de toute les tailles et de toutes les couleurs... Mais surtout, ils crachaient des nuées de balles mortelles. Des poulets AK-47. La demoiselle émit un cri de surprise et de peur.

« - Et, et, que suis-je sensée faire avec ces… choses ? » On ressentait sa peur dans son ton tremblant.

« - Ces choses, ce sont des Poulimitras mademoiselle ! C'est une nouvelle race d'oiseaux. Leurs plumes sont douces et soyeuses. Ce sont des créatures très affectueuses. Mais si elles nous intéressent et que nous les élevons, c'est surtout car leurs excréments sont très utiles dans l'élaboration de certains de nos produits, ils ont des propriétés euphorisantes, dit George l'air enjoué.

\- Dans un premier temps, votre tâche ce soir sera de nettoyer leur lieu de vie, en faisant attention de récupérer un maximum de leurs déjections. Vous devrez aussi ramasser les individus morts. Vous savez, ces animaux sont très bavards, mais vous avez pu remarquer qu'ils mitraillent des balles de cette arme moldue, l'AK-47, rajouta Fred. Vous les nourrirez ensuite de leurs congénères morts que vous aurez préalablement plumé, bouilli et broyé.

\- Mais, mais, s'ils crachent des balles… je vais mourir ! s'exclama Miss Regent, horrifiée.

\- Mais non, avalez ceci. Cela vous immunisera contre leurs facultés meurtrières. Fred lui tendit une fiole rempli d'un liquide fuchsia à la consistance visqueuse. »

C'est ainsi que Miss Regent fût propulsée dans l'enclos des Poulimitras. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'attela à la tâche qui lui était confiée, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle naviguait entre les oiseaux multicolores, ramassant selles, corps inanimés et plumes colorées. Elle était surprise de l'efficacité de la concoction qui lui avait était donnée, les balles rebondissaient sur sa peau et retournaient s'écraser sur les vitres de l'enclos, et parfois sur quelques oiseaux un peu trop joyeux lui permettant de ne pas être blessée.

Après deux heures de punition, le professeur Dumbledore vint voir comment se déroulait la punition, il ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en voyant la jeune élève plongée au milieu de ce chaos. Ses cheveux étaient dans un état impossible et elle arborait un air fatigué et déconfit.

« - Je crois qu'il est temps de la laisser sortir Messieurs, émit Dumbledore songeur. Ce n'est qu'une jeune élève de quatrième année.

\- Vous pouvez sortir Miss Regent, dit George. La déception dans sa voix était perceptible, il aurait apprécié admirer le spectacle un peu plus longtemps. »

C'est une jeune fille totalement débraillée et épuisée qui sortit de l'enclos magique. Sa jupe estudiantine était trouée par endroit, sa cravate déchirée. Elle arborait un air de soulagement infini. Elle tenait dans sa main un plume turquoise et chatoyante, une relique de cette soirée agitée.

C'est ainsi que se termina cette punition qui aura marqué l'esprit de la demoiselle, qui soudainement développa une aversion très marquée pour le poulet et les couleurs trop vives. On apprit quelques années plus tard que cette élève n'avait plus jamais commis d'impair lors de sa scolarité.

* * *

La review est mon seul salaire ! Et je suis honnêtement très curieuse de savoir comment vous avez appréhendé cet OS saugrenu.


End file.
